


A New Arrival: The Forbidden Technique

by orphan_account



Series: Hyoudou Issei's Happy Times [4]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeah, I--I might be kind of writing a Shonen battle series about jackin' it.Not sure how my ancestors would feel about that...But Life's too short to worry.





	A New Arrival: The Forbidden Technique

Pent up. 

That was the phrase he'd found when he'd searched for answers, his last session had stretched his limit well past the incremental progress, and despite obvious barriers and a lack of practice, he'd somehow managed to jump his progress like an athlete on steroids; for a while he couldn't fathom it, the process went against every aspect of his regiment, but then a hop, skip, and a Google search later he'd found out that occasional breaks in a workout were necessary to maintain muscle health, and whatever else his joystick was, it worked very much like a muscle; most sites still advocated for regular practice to maintain results, though. And so Issei found himself excusing himself to the bathroom, doing his full feel up routine in the stall, letting his monster out of the fly of his pants, and stroking just like normal. And he was getting into it when he heard a noise that set his blood to ice, he paused his hand still half up the shaft, moisturizer making an audible plop into the toilet bowl, as he heard footsteps. 

No one ever came in here in the mornings, no one but Issei. 

But now there was a scuffling on the linoleum, then the body paused by the sink, Issei, didn't look up, didn't move, just sat there, with his dick literally in his hands, _I always knew that metaphor would apply to me_, he thought, _just not like this_. Then he heard them unzip, while still at the sink, a morbid sense of curiosity settled into him, he was tempted to look out of the crack in the stalls, but his dick twitched, catching his attention, his eyes trailing back to the glossy pages of voluptuous glossy women. As his grip re-settled, he heard another puzzling sound, not because he didn't know it, he knew it well; the flipping of magazine pages. 

_There's another one_, he thought,_ Wait is he going to do this in the sink? Have some decency_.

Just then the scuffling noises started again, but they were getting closer, and he could see a shadow shifting from under the stall door, he heard the clank of gears as the other boy fumbled with his stall door, not knowing about the lock, Issei smiled a silent smile, _last door anyone picks...unless you don't interruption_. The boy eventually settled himself into the stall next to him. Issei was all prepared to get back to it, before the other boy's bag his the floor, and he pulled several things out of it, and then Issei heard it, the clikc of a stopwatch. And his dick drooped in his right hand. 

* * *

Issei didn't resume practice for the rest of the day, even after he'd gotten hard again, eyeballing every lady in that rag, he'd managed to squirt one out, but after he'd done his clean up the other boy was still at it, or so he gathered from the rough scratching noises from the neighboring stall-- it appeared that his comrade in disproportionately sized arms liked it dry. After he'd pulled his pants back up, taking care to tuck his member into his tighty whities to express it's prominence, something else he'd picked up thanks to a rather helpful YouTube tutorial* with a helpful zip of his black uniform pants to secure his package in place, he undid the elaborate lock, gathered and stashed his supplies, and went out to wash his hands, the abundance of white moisturizer was sure to draw at least a few wary glances, or worse a call to his mother, he'd found a way to work with the new underwear, despite the fact he was fairly certain he couldn't ever have children now, but living without the moisturizer, that just wasn't a thign to think about. 

He was pulling down the paper towel when the other boy finished, he could tell because, unlike Issei, who'd learned to be sneakier, to hide his moans and gasps, this boy let out a loud "OhbabyohbabyohbabyohbabyOHHHH!!!" as if there was no one else in the washroom, Issei checked his watch, he'd snuck off at 8:30, he'd taken his customary two minutes to get ready, there'd been a minute of re-hardening, and had finished with a fifteen second increase on his last time, but then this little process of getting himself back together had taken another minute, which meant that the guy, his neighbor had taken...

As Issei rounded out his calculations the other boy emerged, a lazy hand still tucking his shirt into his pants, while his belt lay open, the porn mag stuck out of his bag like a cigarette, and he strolled right up, placed his stopwatch on the counter and proceeded to wash his hands; two minutes. He looked up from it, caught Issei's glance and shot him a smile that made his eyes flatten. Issei was about to...he didn't know what, should I congratulate him? Ask for tips? What's the protocol? 

These thoughts were all interrupted as the boy with the shaved head gave him a patronizing pat "Better luck next time speedy" he said as he exited the washroom, leaving Issei standing stock still in the bathroom with barely a minute fifteen to his name, and a sudden lack of hope for the future. 

* * *

Mastuda

That was the shorn headed student's name, or so Issei came to learn, social media made information gathering exceedingly easy, the man's Facebook was just as shameless as he had been, endless photos of anime tits, and...dubious waifus; Issei might have been impressed, especially given that the man posted his gains and the training manifesto that they had in common, _might_ have been impressed, but every time he appreciated that the man was only on his first day and already at two minutes, he found himself back in that bathroom, getting his head patted like a kid too young for a roller coaster; in one hand he crushed the notebook, in the other he clicked through the profiles, most of it was porn, _not surprising, actually, not bad either, _he thought as he bookmarked several choice photos and videos for...research.

As he continued to peruse the page he found a small image, a poster, not one patterned with boobs and joyous women attached to them, but one that came from the school, advertising a school trip, seemed cheap, nothing too sexy, just a quick trip to a local hot spring...coed, ah, that's his game, Issei felt a smile cross his face, not the perverted smile he was accustomed to, but the smile of a man with a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should have mentioned this story takes place before he becomes friends with the rest of his Pervy trio.  
*Not making this up, you can find this stuff on there.


End file.
